


Wild Things - Krii7y

by cherrqr



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, leave me alone, too lazy to add the other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrqr/pseuds/cherrqr
Summary: "You're a wild thing, aren't you?"-------The "cliche" BBS Highschool AU that no one asked for but I still delivered.





	1. New Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to write more of this. Lately, I've been stressing out over What Lies In The Truth (I'll have the next chapter up really soon, by the way) and I wanted to write something more laid back and not too planned out so I came up with this. Literally, the only planning I have is a few major events and the ending. So..don't expect too much, but expect sorta frequent updates. Enjoy!

I stared out the window as the bus moved along the almost empty roads at a slow pace, hitting bumps and cracks in the road that would make the bus shake for a moment. It made my glasses jitter and move slightly down my nose, so I used my left hand to nudge them back up to their original position. Leaning back in the seat, not bothered by my backpack that pushed up against my back, I let the steady flow of the music take me away, making me stare off at whatever early Friday morning scenery that was offered to me out the window. As the bus slowed down and rolled into the school parking lot at the back entrance, and I was now digging my phone out of my pocket. We waited to get off the bus for maybe five minutes, and during that short time, I had switched playlists to something heavier that could block out the early morning sounds of my fellow classmates. Soon enough, the bus driver had wished us a good day at school, and we slowly unloaded off of the busses.

I made my way down the hallways of the school, humming along with whatever tune that blasted through my yellow earbuds. I had reached my lockers by the time a teacher had stooped me, telling me to take my earbuds out and that I was at school now. Huffing softly, I complied, giving the woman a soft, "Alright, ma'am, I apologize."  
She gave me a soft smile before leaving me to my locker, and the thoughts that swirled around my head. I readjusted my red and blue lensed glasses and turned to my locker with the intention to waste the few minutes before first block that remained. The noise that I had tried so hard to avoid, filled my ears and I could hear the whispers around me about a new kid. Well, that'd be one more person to avoid if the rumors were true, then.

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I had spun on my heel, startled, and almost knocking the boy I recognized as Fitz, or, well, Cam, to the ground. He was taller than me by a lot, had short blonde hair and green, almost blue eyes. I had known him for almost my entire life. We were childhood friends the stuck together through thick and thin. Despite seeming like complete polar opposites, we had a lot more in common than we both let off.

He smiled widely at me, his accent strong as he began speaking, "Hey Lukas!" he greeted loudly, earning nothing but a smile and a roll of eyes from me. 

"Hey, Cam," I responded, my octaves softer than him, my voice laced with a fake annoyed tone. Just fun and games, and he knew that.

Cam stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dark blue hoodie, taking his place and leaning against the locker next to mine, "You hear the rumors of a new kid? I heard that he's super tough and got in tons of fights at his last school, so he had to transfer down here to LA."

I looked my childhood friend in the eye before bursting out with laughter, "Do you really believe those things?" I managed through my fit of laughter, earning quite a few stares from passersby students and a few teachers.  
He nodded quickly, almost seeming eager to answer my dumb question.  
"Of course you would, you're the one and only Fitz, after all," I muttered, shaking my head. I could tell the traces of laughter stained my voice as I spoke, and Cam seemed to think I was more entertained than reality.

I shut my locker and pulled the sleeve of my yellow jacket up to check the time on my watch, "Well, Fitz, first is starting soon. See you in third, okay?" I called out as I gripped my backpack strap tight. He nodded, shouting out a simple goodbye, and we parted ways.

I was the antisocial one. Or commonly known as the "weird kid" who studied too hard and was a suck up to the teachers.  
But the reality was that I never studied, I stayed up late stressing over the concept of time and reality itself, and I could care less about what the teachers thought of me. They do their job, which was to teach, and getting in their way of such a thing was immoral and stupid. They work hard for you and are severely underpaid considering how they have to teach rowdy kids things they didn't really care for. So, why make things harder? There was no point. I just gave them the respect, it was the least I could do. I tried hard in classes and never really raised my hand to give an answer, so how did I suck up?

Another thing about me is how interested in fashion, video games, and music I was. I knew where to get all of the best clothes, I was super good at video games, and I was constantly listening to music. I was basic, to keep it simple. A basic eleventh-grade seventeen-year-old who didn't really care about much except for my friends and interests. Simple.

Did I mention that I skateboard and smoke weed? Does that make me cool? It did in some of my friends' books because they did it too. There was Fitz, Mini, and Vanoss/Evan (who I only knew because of Mini) and we all would hit the skatepark after school, play around and get high. Mini would call his friend Brock who was so much of a mom friend that he willingly drops us off at our houses. I should probably become closer to him or something because he was sorta our designated driver at this point. I loved that man, in a non-homosexual way, which brings me to my next point.

I was bisexual. Not a surprise, huh? Not a sudden plot twist or anything, no, it was actually something I've known since I was younger and I'm fine with that.  
Anyone who dared to insult me because of such factor can and will get a bruised up face and possibly a broken nose because lemme tell you one thing -- I could put up one hell of a fight. Don't believe me? That's fine. I could care less, actually, but something was telling me that some shit was gonna go down today and it was gonna be entertaining as fuck. Hell, I might even get into a fight.

I was sitting in first period, at my desk in the back of the classroom. Nobody sat next to me, but Mini -- or, actually, Craig sat in front of me. He had blonde hair with light blue tips sitting atop his head, black framed glasses and a confident aura radiating from him. His eyes were a gentle shade of green, and he was quite the tall guy, buff, too. He was a caring person altogether and would protect his friends as much as he could, no matter the pain. He puts others before himself so much he almost forgets to take care of his own mental health. 

I was quite the observant friend, which made up from my apparent "shyness". But trust me, nothing beats when I warm up to you for the first time. Nothing. Just ask Fitz, he'll tell you how loud I was when we became close friends.

We had to copy down terms and definitions from a textbook, and there were forty-six to do in total, each one scattered throughout a section of pages. It was usually what we'd do for sub work, but our teacher was present so I could tell something was gonna happen, just by the teacher's demeanor, too. I was fine with that, as long as nothing involved me and I was perfectly safe. 

We were told to start our work, and I fully complied, knowing this teacher had a bit if a temper that I didn't want to be caught up in. Mini turned back in his seat to look at me, his own tiny accent lacing his voice, "Smit, turn around!" he whispered, and so I did.

Looking at the door, I saw two unsure faces, one I've never seen before and one I have. The one I recognized was Mr. Ohm, my fourth-period teacher. He was moderately good looking, facial hair, dark brown hair sitting atop his head. He gave off friendly yet serious vibes, which made perfect sense since that's how he acted. Reading someone was easy to me.  
Mr. Ohm wore a light grey bandana or a mask (I couldn't really tell) with an omega symbol over his eyes which I knew to be a stern green color. He dressed professionally, a grey, buttoned up vest over his white shirt. He had a black tie around his neck that was tucked into the vest. His pants and shoes were black to match.

He stood beside a student who I couldn't get a really good look at until the door opened, the student was fashionably late but that'd be obvious seeing as he was new. The male sauntered up to the teacher's desk, a vape pen in hand with the late slip. I glanced back to the door and watched as Mr. Ohm walked away, back turned to the glass. 

The student was now blowing smoke out, earning a few sets of coughing and a few praises, but the room was still mildly silent and I was just surprised that he wasn't getting in trouble. I stared at the student for a moment, taking in his features as the teacher scrambled to do something on their computer. The student just stood there, presumably because the teacher had instructed him to do so.

He was blonde with brown roots starting to show in his hair, a love mark over his lips on the right side. His eyes looked to be pretty green color, but I was quite a distance away and couldn't tell. He was wearing a multi-colored hoodie (yellow, red, blue, and white) along with some black jeans that were ripped at the knees. He wore some nice name brand black and red shoes with gold colored laces to match his fingers which were painted those three colors. He wore rings on almost every finger, each one a different type, but keeping the same color -- a dirty gold.  
He was fashionable, I could give him that.

His eyes scanned the room, and I felt as they landed on Mini and I, our gazes meeting. I was the first one to look away, over at Mini who seemed super excited.  
"Think he skateboards?" Mini had asked me, and as soon as other students saw that the "good kids" (us) were talking, they started to chatter away.

"I dunno, and I don't really care," I answered truthfully, shrugging my shoulders. I readjusted my glasses and used one of my hands to fix the beanie that sat on my black curls (which I wanted to dye white.)

The teacher stood up from their desk and addressed the class in a mannerly tone, "Well, class, it looks to be that we have a new student. Introduce yourself," they ordered, and I just realized I have no idea what the teacher's name was and it's the middle of the year. Wasn't it Mrs. C or something?

The student stared at us a moment longer before he started to speak, "Yeah, whatever, my name is Johnathan. Call me John or Kryoz. Nothing else, please. Uh..I vape. Video games are pretty cool..and I love fashion." He took a drag of his vape to prove his point, and I heard a few more students than last time cheer when he blew smoke out.

Well, the good thing was that if I ever crossed paths with him, we had a chance at getting along.

The teacher made him sit at a desk across the room, in the third row whereas I was in the fourth. I could see his face from where I sat. I was probably staring too much because John had turned around and waved awkwardly to me, his eyes flickering between Craig and I. Mini nudged me with his foot under my desk and I ended up somehow falling out of my chair, which quite a few people found funny, apparently. I stared up at the ceiling through my glasses, which despite the color of the lenses, I could see colors clearly. The paint in the ceiling was peeling, I noted, humming softly for a moment, a familiar tune from this morning.  
"Mr. Smitty, please get off of the floor." I heard laughter as the teacher spoke.  
Sighing, I slowly got up, dusting myself off, and feeling the intense glare of the teacher and a pair of green eyes focused on me.  
This was gonna be hectic.

I ended up with John in my first, fourth, fifth, and sixth-period classes. All of our other classes were in close proximity to each other, and I could find myself wishing he would walk me to class one day, but only if we got close enough as friends.

Lunchtime was normal, and I ended up sitting by Fitz and this kid named Toby -- his nickname was "John On The Radio" but we just called him Radio, or his name. Weird, we knew that. We ate together, planned out after school events and plans, normal things. I was chatting with Mini to check if he wanted to hit the skate park after school, so we agreed to meet in the back parking lot of the school with Evan.

The rest of the day was normal, too, like any other day, but the only difference was that Kryoz was there. He wasn't as quiet as he was in first, but he seemed to have met the school's group of "popular kids". People didn't mess with them, they just let them be..well, themselves. Loud. Speculations that they were trying to start a gang or something arose quite often, and I had a feeling that some of them may be true.

The group insisted of this guy nicknamed Wildcat who was apparently the leader of the group, (No one knew his actual name except for his friends, and even then, they're tight-lipped) Vanoss/Evan, this Lui kid, Basically/Marcel, Craig, this Jonathan guy nicknamed Delirious (who had other friends on the side, he was rumored to be close with Mr. Ohm) Nogla/David, and Moo, commonly known as Brock from before. There was also this guy named Scotty there, or as I've hears him be called: 407. There was a guy name Terroriser/Brian, who I secretly shipped with Moo, but I also had a feeling Moo liked someone else. Those were the main few, and John was fitting in pretty well with how I saw them hanging out after school in the back parking lot where my friends usually met up.

Wildcat, Vanoss, Basically and John sat on the hood of a car, chatting about god knows what. I swore I had seen John's gaze flicker over to me, but nothing could be proven. I pulled at the strings of my yellow hoodie before looking around at everyone else.

Delirious, Lui, Craig, and Nogla were talking about something and it looked like Delirious was going to murder Wildcat on the spot because of how he was shooting glares to the so-called "leader". Craig and Lui were off awkwardly to the side.

407, Moo and Terroriser were chatting, their conversation seeming calm and collected.

I guess I was too lost in thought that I had cried out when I felt an arm on my shoulder, startling me. "Goddamit, Fitz!" I shouted, almost falling over and managing to drag everyone's attention to us. Fitz burst out laughing at the notice of how red I probably was.

I saw as Mini and Vanoss slipped out of their conversations and towards us. Brock sent me a small smile, which I gladly returned.

"Hey, Smit!" Craig called out to me, smiling.  
"Hello, Lukas. Cam," Evan acknowledged both of our presences, glancing back at the car he was just on. I watched as a hesitant John slipped off, turned to the trunk of the car and pull out a skateboard.

Wait, John had been invited?  
I gave Fitz and unsure look, and he returned it. 

Moo moved towards us, "So, at lunchtime, John asked if we could introduce you to him. Careful, he's full of energy and very social." He shot a warning glance towards Cam, who turned red at the implication he was too immature, even for Kryoz.

"Oh," I responded, "so uh..Fitz, got my skateboard?"

He nodded, "I'll go get them now." Was all he said as he made his way from the group and to his car.

"Mini, Vanoss, you got yours?"

Evan played with the strap of his black backpack, a white owl symbol printed on the bag. "I've got mine in my backpack, Mini's got his in his bag." He answered, his voice shy and I realized it was because of John's presence.

Kryoz had made his way over to us, playing with the wheels of the board. It was the same color scheme as his hoodie, and I appreciated that. It was a simple design.

"Right, I've got the weed in my bag," I responded, 

John looked utterly shocked, and his expression made Moo laugh, "Oh jeez, forgot to tell him. They smoke while they're at the skatepark, and I'm sure at their own houses. I'm the designated driver because these little shits get super high sometimes, and it's hilarious." Brock stated, "Mini rambles about the guy he crushes on, and no, not telling who," Craig was a bright red, "Fitz is always trying to draw in his notebooks but they're all incoherent, unlike his usual amazing art. Uh...Smitty is just..so social and loud, scares me." He laughed, and I saw Brian staring at Moo from afar, a smile on his face.

I almost pointed it out, but that's when John actually spoke, "That's an even bigger reason I wanna hang out with them, then."  
I didn't know how I never noticed, but his voice was soft and smooth. It sounded like how velvet feels. 

I realized that Fitz had gotten back with our boards, and so I took my skateboard from him. It was painted by Fitz personally, a pair of red and blue, round frame glasses on them. The rest of the board was a solid yellow, and I noticed how much it fit John's color scheme. 

Fitz's board was a mess of colorful splotches -- purple, orange, pink, blue..all of it. He was the artsy one of the group and he adored painting so much that he wouldn't let me pay for the paint job he did.

Mini's board was a solid grey with an orange fox in the center, and Vanoss' was a black with the same white owl logo on it as his backpack. 

Evan's parents owned a company that made things like sporting goods, backpacks, etc. They were extremely successful and they spoiled their son so much by making him things with the custom owl logo on it.  
Vanoss was incredibly shy around new people because of this, not wanting people to "befriend" him only because of the company. He was modest, kind, and cared a lot. He hated the press and the news because he wanted his privacy. But, if you really did know him, you would realize how awesome he really was. He didn't like being the leader or the follower -- he wanted to make his own decisions.

"Let's get going, guys. See you later, Brock?" I had spoken up through the silence, earning several nods and a "yeah" from Moo.

Craig and Evan dug their boards from their bags, wished goodbyes to their other friends before we all got on our boards and started skating towards the park which wasn't even that far away.

The wind whipped through my curls and almost tore my beanie off of my head, but I didn't mind. I would occasionally glance back at John who was doing extremely well with his board, his blonde hair a mess. 

Evan was warming up to the new guy, now his usual loud self as he shouted along with Mini as we skated. I brought my leg down on the ground, kicking myself forward again, giggling as we went down the sidewalk. Fitz was in front of me, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets.

We soon enough reached the skatepark, out of breath and laughing messes. Mini and Fitz were laughing at a dumb joke Vanoss had made, while John stuck by me.

"So," he started, pulling his vape from his pocket, "You probably already know this, but I'm John." he introduced himself casually as he played with the board under his left foot, rolling it forwards and back again, careful not to slip up and fall.

"I'm Lukas, but only call me Smitty, please," I responded, holding my hand out for him to shake. He took a drag of his vape and blew the vape out as he grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a Kudos or a comment telling me if you did! Comments make me happier than kudos do because I love feedback and thoughts on my work in general.


	2. A Fight, Already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a late update! This isn't as good as I hoped it'd be, but it still turned out!

"Look, Lukas, nobody likes suck-ups." As soon as these words fell from the cheerleader that stood in front of me, still in her cheer outfit, pompoms in her hands at her side, I had grinned widely.

 

"I never said they did," I responded cooly, not wanting to bother with the weekly tormenting done by the three cheerleaders and their one jock boyfriend that stood over to the side.

 

"Yeah? Well, you're a suck up, 'Lucky', and a whore, too." Another cheerleader had spoken up, the last one picking at her nails, looking disinterested. Her name was Sami, or something along those lines. She wasn't as bad as the others were, though. Very tolerable.

 

I blinked at the mention of the nickname my mother had given me when I was younger. How the hell had they found out about it, that I did not know; it didn't matter, regardless. The cheerleader's words didn't sting until she brought family matters into things, and THEN I would snap and have better comebacks. But for now, I was stuck being insulted (if you could even call it that, her words were weak as hell) by this group that wasn't even that popular and responding with lines my friends would laugh at.

 

The jock stepped forward, a smirk on his face, "Looks like momma's boy ain't got nothin' to say. Pathetic, really. That's all he and his faggot friends are. Cameron, Swagger, Toby or that Radio bullshit you call him, John or that Kryoz bullshit..all of them are faggots. Don't forget Mr. Teacher's love affair, Brock or even that bitch Eli. Oh! What about gay boy Craig and scaredy-cat Evan?"

 

That was my cue to snap.

 

I shot him a grin, "Yeah? Well, looks like the school whore and his little girlfriends have finally grown enough brains to come up with a half decent insult. Funny, and really pathetic, you know? Going as low as to insult my closest friends? Well, you got a big thing coming if you think you'll get away with that, scratch free." I hissed in response, stepping forward and leaning close to the jock whose smirk remained ever present on his face. 

 

"Oh yeah? What's momma's boy gonna do to me, hm?" 

 

"This," I hissed as I grabbed him by the shoulder, pulled him down, and kneed him in the stomach. I shoved him down and kicked his side a few times. But no, I didn't stop there, instead, I brought it upon myself to stomp his nose out. 

 

Before I knew it, I was being pulled away by a group of people that definitely weren't teachers, but some of the jock's cronies. 

 

So, that's why Brock Snuckel was pressing an icepack to my forehead while trying to clean a gash on my arm. Fun times, I must say.

 

"How fucked up is your voice of reason that it lets you get into a fight? A fight, Lukas!" Moo exclaimed, pressing down too hard with the cotton ball he had, making me hiss. 

 

"I don't think I even have one, mom," I responded sarcastically, taking a drag from the lit joint I held between my index and middle finger. I was used to Moo's motherly behavior, especially the boring, useless lectures he made me sit through.

 

"Well, you've gotta learn how to not fucking knee somebody in the stomach!" Brock hissed, now bandaging up my arm and moving to my left leg. He rolled up my pant leg and starting cleaning the large scrapes.

 

"They insulted our friends, Moo, they insulted you. Hell, the jock douchebag said he knew about you and Mr. Ohm!" I responded, urgency lacing my voice. He stared at me blankly for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Thank you, Lukas. But it wasn't worth getting yourself this injured." He mumbled, staring down at his lap for a moment before pulling me in for a side hug. I smiled warmly, returning the movement despite the pain that shot through my side.

 

"It was so worth it, Brock," I whispered, 

earning a grimace which turned into a hopeful smile from him.

 

\-------

 

I laid down with my head in Toby's lap, his fingers brushing through my hair. My breathing was slow, and frankly, shallow but it didn't worry Toby any. I tuned out his words and the sound of his voice, I tuned out the sound of rain tapping against the glass. My glasses were off, and my contacts on, but my eyes were closed. 

 

It's at times like this that I contemplated my life, the concept of time, and why I existed. What my point in life was, what the point of other's lives were, how fast the weekends slipped by, leaving each memory fuzzy and blurry, almost like it didn't happen -- I spaced out a lot, and got little to no sleep. It was scary, and should have worried someone, but nobody seemed to take any interest. My parents would never because they were long gone, leaving me alone for a few years until I met Toby.

I lived with him in a simple apartment complex. He was kicked out of his own home by his father so he needed a place to stay, and luckily, his grandmother who was living in Britain sent him money so he could live in an apartment. I was homeless until he had invited me to live with him, and that was almost instantly as we met in the streets, me pathetically begging for money in freshman year

 

Everyone around me is relatively nice, but they never notice the bags under my eyes or the sadness (if you could call it that) in my voice. I didn't care, others had moments like mine, and so I figured I wouldn't bother anyone else though it may be nice to get my thoughts out and remind people that they're not alone. But even then, I was more hesitant than ever, and I decided not to.

 

Toby hummed as he brought Netflix up on the smart TV that was ancored to the wall, flicking on iZombie. He ran his fingers through my black curls, soothing me to sleep.

 

When I woke up, the warmth that was Toby was gone, and I spotted him sitting in the kitchen smoking a joint as I sat up. "Hey," I called out softly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and yawning.

 

"Two hours later, he wakes up." Toby humored, rolling his eyes as he put the joint between his fingers out. 

 

"Oh shut up," I responded, standing up and stretching my arms over my head.

 

"Make me!" Toby shouted in response, cackling evilly.

 

"Woww, rude."

 

"Well, anyway, Smit, I'm thinking about heading down to that convenient store nearby and getting you some white hair dye."

 

I gasped loudly since dying my hair white was something I've been wanting to do since forever, "Really? Oh my god, take me with you!" I exclaimed, earning a laugh from the other male.

 

"Yeah, let me go find my skateboard and we'll be off." He hummed, setting the joint on a nearby countertop as he made his way to his bedroom, leaving me with a wide smile.

 

\--------

 

I turned a corner, laughing loudly as my housemate's shouts and cussing rang out behind me. I kicked the ground underneath my board and went a little bit faster, wanting to make sure Toby wouldn't catch up.

 

His skateboard was a grey, covered in white stripes. Fitz hadn't painted that one, but instead Toby had messily done it himself. Cam was pretty mad that he wasn't able to do it, but he settled with painting everyone else's.

 

"Biiitch!" I shouted, coming to a stop on the sidewalk next to our destination. The sky was a gorgeous dark blue, fading slowly into a black splattered with stars. I took my phone out of my pocket and snapped a picture of the sky behind a tall office building. It was gorgeous, and oddly enough, soothing. The streets were mostly empty, but the neon lights of LA still shined brightly, giving more color to the desolate world around it.

 

Toby giggled as he skated towards me, making his board come to a stop as he reached me. He hopped off and picked it up, staring at me intently, "I can just imagine it now, Lukas, your beautiful white hair shining in the neon lights-"

 

"That's some poetic stuff, right there, Toby, you should be a poet."

 

"Damn right, Smitty," He hummed, slinging his unoccupied arm over my shoulders, "I'll put our boards in the normal spot so no bandit steals them," he mumbled as I used my foot to nudge my board closer to him. His arm slid away and he picked the board up, heading around the back of the store to put it in whatever secret spot he knew of. Humming, I pushed the door open to the convenient store and slipped inside.

 

Making my way to the beauty and cosmetics aisle that was small in size, I spotted only one more person in here besides myself and the cashier--mainly because of the loud laughing as they talked to the cashier who held a look of amusement on their face.

I scanned the shelves for the preferred hair dye as Toby walked up behind me and slung his arm over my shoulders again, leaning forward and causing me to do the same. 

"See it anywhere, m'buddy?" 

 

I laughed, shaking my head, "Nah, you should look, it was your idea." I stepped back, making him stumble a little bit but he regained his posture quickly and started looking through the shelves as I pulled my phone out and scrolled through social media.

 

Soon enough, Toby had found the white hair dye and was now begging me to put blue and red highlights in with it.

 

"For the last time, no." I responded, clutching the white hair dye box close.

 

"Please, Smitty! Pleaaase! I'll dye my hair pink if you-"

 

"Fine, but only if you dye your hair pink, as promised."

 

He looked horrified as he realized what he had said, but solemnly nodded his head and went to go find a box of pink. I heard a very familiar voice behind me, a mess of giggles and laughter.

 

"Holy fuck, Smitty!" That was Wildcat speaking. I groaned as I turned around, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my yellow hoodie. More social interaction? Please no.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, looking at the box of hair dye in my hand and then to Toby.

 

"Buying hair dye," I responded with a shrug of my shoulders, "I'm going white and Toby's going pink."

 

"Toby?"

 

"My housemate, duh," I glanced back to him.

 

"I thought you roomed with a guy named John or Radio or whatever-Oh." Tyler looked extremely embarrassed, "Anyway, Kryoz is at the counter. Did you know he works here?"

 

I felt Toby's hand on my shoulder as I stared at the 6"6 man in front of me, "No, I barely even know him, so he's never gotten the chance to bring up how he's apparently being productive in life."

 

Toby and Tyler burst out laughing and I wasn't expecting for something as stupid as that to be laughed about.

 

"Well, yeah, he does. Also, heard you got into a fight, want Brian and I to beat the shit out of the guys who," he motioned to my slightly bruised up face, "did that to you and, according to Brock, insulted Craig and Evan?"

 

Tempted to take his offer, I stopped myself and shook my head, "No, once they recover, I'll probably be murdered so it's a no from me dog."

 

Tyler gave a sympathetic nod, brushing his hand through his dirty blonde hair, "Yeah. See you guys later?"

 

"See you later, man," I gave him a fistbump with my free hand and a smile. He turned to leave the aisle and most likely the store as Toby and I walked away towards the registers, four boxes of hair dye being held between us.

Toby walked ahead, grabbing the box of white hair dye from my hands and set it, along with the three other colors, on the counter. I had drifted off close to the Icee machine, staring at it with hope. I could definitely go for a cherry Icee right now..

 

"Toby, can you uh-"

"Yeah, my treat," he hummed in response, turning his head to face Kryoz.

 

"Toby, huh?" John spoke, and my eyes were drawn to him, and so was, apparently, my presence as I now stood next to Toby.

"Yep," Toby responded, "Can I get a large Icee cup please?" He asked, glancing over to me.

 

"Sure, borther," He spoke casually, pushing forward a cup which I took gratefully as I made my way back to the machine. I set the cup under the table and pressed a button for cherry, grinning. Toby and John made small talk as the products were paid for, but I could feel green eyes on my back as the cup filled up. Putting a lid on the frozen cherry drink, I grabbed a straw and sauntered back over.

 

"Thanks, John, was it?" 

"Yeah, nice meeting you Toby." Kryoz responded with a smile, his gaze flickering to my cup, "Cherry's great. You know, you remind me of a cherry, Smitty," The blonde male grinned, leaning forward on the counter and picking at the white, black, and grey silicone rings on his fingers. He was wearing a pink hoodie, most likely out of dress code, but there was no other employee present. He also wore black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. 

 

"How so?"

 

"I like cherries." He responded cooly, and I fought the urge to turn and leave the store faster than humanly possible.

 

\-------

 

"Oooh, Smitty's got a man crush!" 

 

"Shut up, Toby," I shut him down since I've only just met John a few days ago. It wasn't anything to make a big deal of, the line Kryoz used, I mean.

 

I sipped from the frozen cherry drink in my hand as I swung the bag of hair dye back and forth as we walked. We had decided to walk home instead of skating since it was so peaceful outside.

 

"Wait, Lukas, oh my god!" Toby squealed, taking my drink from my hands.

 

"Hey, bitch!" I shouted, "You better have a good reason for taking that from me-"

 

"He wrote his number on the cup, Lukas! He thinks you're cute, it says!"

 

"Uh," I began, my hands shaking slightly as I took the cup back and turned it around. Surely enough, it read:

 

'You're pretty cute, Smitty. 

 

(xxx)-xxx-xxxx

 

-John ❤'

 

I'm pretty sure I was extremely red in the face because Toby was laughing hysterically. "I will absolutely murder you, Toby-" I hissed, clutching the cup tighter than I meant to. 

 

"It's not a joke, dude! He probably realized he thought you were looking good at the skatepark on Friday!" 

 

"You're infuriating, Toby. And no, I'm not going to be texting him because--" I gave a fake laugh, "I only met the guy two days ago!"

 

Toby rolled his eyes and gave me a small shove with his elbow since he had two skateboards under his left arm.

"Okay, 'cherry'." Toby hummed, skipping ahead of my as much as he could. I shook my head dismissively and walked after him.

 

\-------

 

We stood in the bathroom, staring at the mirror and I got a good look at Toby. His glasses were beginning to slide down his nose and his blonde hair was a bit of a mess. He had told me previously that he wanted to shave the slight facial hair he had but I had made him decide against it. He looked good as is, I thought.

 

"Are we really going to be doing this? I'm going to dye my hair freakin' pink, Lukas! PINK!" 

 

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "You're going to look fine. Just so you know, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. We'll just give Mini the dye and make him use it." He smiled and I saw him roll his eyes, "You're right. So..I guess I'll go through with it since you're going with white..so.. Yeah, I am. We're both going to look good, I just know it, Cherry!"

 

I smiled, unbothered by the teasing nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment letting me know what you think of this chapter!


End file.
